onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xilinoc/Ch. 849 - Boiling Witches and an Ill-Fated Jaguar Husbando
Oh boy, we're ending the year with a 5-chapter stretch. Strap in, everyone. First off, just gotta say that I love the cover of this week's jump with Izuku from BnHA drawn as Sanji. So the chapter kicks off with more nefarious Vinsmoking - nothing to really see here besides them planning to take Purin "hostage" for leverage in this new marriage. Then we get a resolution of the Bropper-Carrot situation - turns out, they out ruse-cruised Brûlée by using one of the forest animals she had copy Carrot's appearance as Carrot herself, with the real Carrot hiding in the rafters and throwing her voice to trick them. We're introduced to Diesel, aka next nakama, and maybe get a name for the giant crocodile? IDK honestly, but it doesn't really matter because Carrot takes out witch-face with her own boiling water, electrocutes all the scrubs, and chases down Diesel when he tries to run away and inform Big Mom while Chopper goes Monster Point and bodyslams the crocodile. Now that's what I call teamwork. THEN we cut to Sanji doing what he does best: making eggplant salad preparing food, specifically for Purin since she didn't show up to some meeting. But I've got a feeling he's got something else in mind... THEN we get more of Brook being awesome as he finds the keys to the Poneglyph lockers and takes out more guards with a new attack. Hell, he even forgoes a skull joke when talking about losing face (although that might be MS screwing up, idk). But lo and behold, Big Mom herself interrupts him because she's so ticked off and immediately decides to add him to her collection. Please, please based oda, let the island-wide YOHOHOHOHO theory ring true. THEN we cut back to Pedro, who's been forced outside and confronted by Tamago. Turns out, the two of them are old enemies, of a sort, and actually took out each other's left eye 5 years prior. We also learn that Pedro's former crew was known as the Nox Pirates, but more importantly, that he's gonna die soon - Big Mom took 50 years off his natural lifespan when he and Pekoms were captured, so he's not going back to Zou after all is said and done. Dammit Oda, always dooming my favorite characters. FINALLY, we cut to Reiju, who's beaten, bloody, and in shock for some reason. What could have happened? Find out next week, rather than next year, for once! Good chapter overall, we hit a lot of different situations and scenes in the plot at once. I'm not sure what Carrot and Chopper are gonna be doing now, but hopefully it involves reaching Sanji and smacking some sense into him. Also very keen on seeing Pedro and Tamago fight each other. The reveal of what happened to Reiju's gonna be interesting (inb4 she was beaten up by invisible zombie jesus, just for more series crossovering). R8 this banter m8s Perfection Pretty good I guess Not enough jaguar husbando Reiju was an inside job Stawthulhu Category:Blog posts